<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>maybe we'll become each other's guide by vogelwrites</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23818483">maybe we'll become each other's guide</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogelwrites/pseuds/vogelwrites'>vogelwrites</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Magnus Archives (Podcast)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Daddy Kink, Desk Sex, Do Not Archive (The Magnus Archives), Dom Tim, I MEAN IT DO NOT ARCHIVE, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Office Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Sub Jon, Subspace, Trans Jonathan Sims, Trans Male Character, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, briefly, i DID sneak some feelings in there at the end though, no beta we die like men</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 15:49:36</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,772</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23818483</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogelwrites/pseuds/vogelwrites</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“There we go. You’re doing so good, Jon. Are you going to keep this up? Gonna keep being good for me?”</p><p>	Jon’s so caught up in the praise he doesn’t even register the words that fall from his lips. </p><p>	“Yes, daddy.”</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jonathan Sims/Tim Stoker</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>251</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>maybe we'll become each other's guide</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>set either in s1 or pre-s1, what's a timeline? who knows</p><p>jon is trans, words used for his equipment are "clit" and "cunt"</p><p>there wasn't enough daddy kink in the tma tag so here i am! </p><p>i wrote almost all of this in a 4 hour marathon session, so i apologize for any typos or confusion. i'll reread it and fix it later more than likely.</p><p>have fun!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It’s not often that Jon finds himself pinned by his wrists against the door of his office. But here he is, the scent of Tim’s cologne permeating the air around him, so thick he feels like he’s choking on it. It’s odd, he thinks, that the only thing he can focus on is Tim’s smell. Not the sensation of Tim’s mouth on his neck, or the way his nails are almost digging into Jon’s skin, or the fact that Jon’s so wet he’s starting to worry about ruining his pants, but the scents of sandalwood and pine filling his nose.</p><p>	He’s always liked Tim’s cologne, even before they started doing… whatever <em>this</em> was. He breathes in a little bit deeper whenever Tim walks by, catching whiffs of the earthy tones in the air. It helps to ground him when he feels his mind drifting, forces him to focus on what’s happening around him at that exact moment.  It’s keeping him grounded now, stopping him from overthinking and allowing him to just <em>enjoy</em> <em>it.</em></p><p>	“Hey, stay with me,” Tim whispers. He then attaches his mouth to Jon’s neck, sucking and biting until he thinks Jon is sufficiently marked. “There we go. You’re doing so good, Jon. Are you going to keep this up? Gonna keep being good for me?”</p><p>	Jon’s so caught up in the praise he doesn’t even register the words that fall from his lips. </p><p>	“Yes, daddy.”</p><p>	He hears Tim’s breath catch in his throat, has to think for a second before he realizes what he’s just <em>said</em>. Jon’s eyes widen and he instinctively tries to push Tim backwards. Tim allows himself to be pushed but doesn’t go far, gives Jon enough room to breathe without leaving his space completely.</p><p>	“I-I’m sorry- I don’t know what-” Jon tries to stutter out an apology. He turns his face to the side and can feel his cheeks heating up. “I didn’t. Mean to say that.” Jon takes in a deep breath, focusing in on the scent of <em>Tim</em> surrounding him to stop him from freaking out. He feels a finger slide underneath his chin.</p><p>	“Jon, it’s alright. Look at me,” Tim whispers, moving Jon’s face so he has no choice but to obey. “Is that what you want? You want to call me daddy? You don’t have to. Say the word and we can forget you said anything at all. But- you want to, don’t you Jon? Want to call me <em>daddy</em>, be a good boy for me?”</p><p>Tim’s giving him an out. He knows that. He could say “forget it, Tim” and Tim would, he’d go back to what they were doing before as if nothing ever happened. He takes a deep breath through his nose, drowning himself in Tim’s cologne again. </p><p>	He nods. </p><p>	Tim’s smile widens, and then turns into a smirk. He crowds back up into Jon’s space again, pinning him back against the door. Jon can feel the wetness in his pants growing, feels the surge of <em>want</em> course through him as he’s pushed against solid wood. </p><p>	“Tim,” Jon gasps, trying to get closer. Tim just hums, holding Jon firmly in place. </p><p>	“What do you want?” Tim asks, ducking his head to place a kiss on the already blooming bruise on Jon’s throat. Jon visibly shudders at this.</p><p>	“Want- want you to stop your bloody <em>teasing</em>.” Tim laughs, an honest-to-god <em>laugh</em>, at this. If it had been anyone else, Jon would have been offended, but he knows Tim well now. Knows that’s just how he is, knows he’s not laughing <em>at</em> Jon, so it’s alright. </p><p>	Tim’s hands travel down Jon’s body, stopping at the bottom button of his shirt. “I’m so sorry,” he says, unbuttoning the shirt as he speaks. “This must be so hard for you, sweetheart.” He slips the shirt off of Jon’s shoulders and tosses it to the floor before quickly throwing his sweater and undershirt in the same area. He pauses in his undressing of them both to kiss Jon, and Jon melts into it, arms wrapping around Tim’s neck. While they kiss, Tim unbuttons both his and Jon’s trousers, and those, along with their pants, end up in the clothing pile. Tim steps back and looks Jon over. It makes Jon flush and makes the warmth between his legs get impossibly warmer.</p><p>	“Where do you want me?” Jon asks.</p><p>	Tim thinks for a moment. “Get on the desk.”</p><p>	Jon starts to move in the general direction of the desk when Tim reaches a hand out to stop him. Jon looks back, gives Tim a confused look.</p><p>	“What do we say when we’re told to do something, Jon?”</p><p>	Jon flushes. “Yes, Tim.”</p><p>	Tim clicks his tongue and shakes his head, a slight smirk forming on his lips once more. “Not quite. Yes, <em>what</em>?” </p><p>	Jon blanks for a moment, before coming back to himself and looking down at the floor. “Yes, daddy,” he mumbles, looking to Tim for approval. Tim nods and gestures towards the desk.</p><p>	“Good boy,” he says as Jon climbs up to sit on it, legs hanging off the side. Tim saunters up to him and stands between his legs. Jon feels Tim’s hand slip between his thighs and he sighs, legs falling open more than they already were. He only has a few seconds before Tim’s pushing into him with two fingers. He’s wet enough and has been wet for long enough that they go in with no resistance, and Jon moans and buries his face in Tim’s neck. </p><p>	“Daddy-” he groans, trying to muffle the word into Tim’s skin. While one of his hands pumps in and out of Jon, the other reaches up to pet the back of Jon’s head. Jon can smell Tim’s cologne again, and he pushes his nose farther into Tim’s neck and breathes in.</p><p>	“You don’t have to hide, Jon. I want to <em>hear</em> it. I want to hear how good you feel.” He speeds up his hand, twists it so the heel of it presses against Jon’s clit slightly and Jon whimpers. </p><p>	“Fuck- Tim- <em>Daddy</em>, your fingers-”</p><p>	“Yeah? Like it when daddy fucks you with his hand? Feel good?”</p><p>	Jon nods rapidly. It does, it feels <em>incredible</em>, but it’s not <em>enough</em>. He whines, bucking his hips in a desperate attempt to get more friction on his clit. “Need more, Tim, please.”</p><p>“More, you say? That’s not how we ask for things, is it, Jon?” His fingers slow their movement. They don’t stop completely, but the change in pace is maddening. </p><p>“Please,” he whines again. “I- I want you to fuck me, daddy. Please, I need it so <em>bad</em>,” He begs, managing to not hide his face when he says it this time. Tim smiles, plants a kiss on his forehead, and removes his fingers. </p><p>“Such a good boy for me, Jon. So polite. Turn over, elbows on the desk. Ass in the air, you’ve gotta <em>earn it</em>.” Jon shudders.</p><p>“Yes, daddy,” he says, head swimming from the praise and the orders all at once. He does as he’s told, bending over his desk and presenting himself to Tim the best he can. He hears Tim let out a low whistle.</p><p>“<em>So</em> good for me, Jon. You want <em>daddy</em> to fuck you now?” Jon nods his head as fast as he possibly can and wiggles his hips in the air. “Ah-ah. Words, Jonathan.”</p><p>“<em>Daddy</em>,” Jon whines, cheek against the cool wood of the desk. “Yes, please, daddy-” he trails off into a nearly unintelligible babble, and Tim apparently takes mercy on him because he feels Tim’s cock press into him. Tim pushes in at a firm but steady pace, letting Jon get used to the feeling before pulling back and <em>slamming</em> back into him. Tim fucks him hard, like usual, and Jon’s hands fly out to try and find purchase on the desk. All he succeeds in doing is knocking a stack of folders to the floor. </p><p>Tim doesn’t let up, fucks into Jon like his life depends on it, hands gripping Jon’s hips so hard Jon knows there’ll be bruises in the morning. Jon’s moaning and whining underneath him, noises intermingled with <em>yes and please and daddy and fuck</em>, and it’s not too long before Tim wraps his arm around Jon’s waist, the heel of his palm pressing hard against Jon’s clit and rubbing. Jon’s orgasm hits him seconds before Tim’s. He goes still, breath caught in his throat, cunt clenching around Tim’s dick and that’s it for Tim. Tim comes with a groan, and Jon thinks he hears his name in there but he’s not sure. </p><p>They stay still for a few moments, both breathing heavily. Jon wiggles a bit, starting to get uncomfortable, and Tim gets the message and pulls out slowly. He bends over and kisses Jon’s back and Jon sighs. He feels like he’s floating, like he could lay here forever and be perfectly happy. Tim steps away for a few moments, returning clothed in his trousers and undershirt. He wraps his arms around Jon’s middle and hoists him up, handing him a pile of clothing. As Jon dresses, he realizes something.</p><p>“Hey, Tim, this is your sweater,” He says, holding it out to him. “Must’ve given it to me by accident.”</p><p>Tim smiles, shakes his head at Jon. “Not an accident. I made sure to spray some cologne directly on it this morning, too, just in case. I… I know how you get after we do this and I’ve noticed you… <em>sniff </em>mea lot, so I thought it might help!”</p><p>“I- Wow, thank you, Tim,” Jon says, genuinely touched. He throws the sweater on over his own shirt and pulls the collar of it up to his nose to take a whiff. The effect is <em>instant</em>. The earthy smells bring him back to reality, ground him to what’s going on. </p><p>“Anytime.”</p><p>They pack up their stuff in silence and make their way out of the institute. Jon doesn’t even think about the mess of papers on the floor, he calls it a “future Jon problem” and locks the door behind them as they leave. When the time comes for Jon to catch his train, Tim grabs his shoulder and gives him a chaste kiss. </p><p>“Return the sweater whenever you want, I can live without it for a while.”</p><p>Jon smiles, snuggling himself into the slightly too big sweater. “Thank you, Tim. For all of it. I- didn’t mean for it to go that way.”</p><p>“No worries, boss, but we’re <em>definitely</em> going to be exploring that more next time.”</p><p>Jon knows his face is bright red the entire way home. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>please leave kudos and comments if you can, they make me ridiculously happy.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>